


[Podfic] you & i'll be safe and sound (epilogue)

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of Feather's your blue-eyed boys [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Feather (lalaietha)'s 'you & i'll be safe and sound (epilogue)'. </p><p>The final part of the 'your blue-eyed boys series'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you & i'll be safe and sound (epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you&i'll be safe and sound (epilogue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690853) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



Title: you & i'll be safe and sound

Author: Feather (lalaietha)  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers  
Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

 

Length: 00:10:20  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/You%20%26%20I%27ll%20be%20safe%20%26%20sound%20%28epilogue%29.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used are 'Us' by Regina Spektor & 'Love We Are We Love' by The Sea The Sea. 
> 
> Also included in this podfic: me rambling about how much I love this series. Seriously guys, it has been a joy to make these podfics and I'm so grateful to everyone who commented & listened along! 
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to my housemates [bargain](http://bargainspitshine.tumblr.com) and [noxy](http://obnoxiouskitten.tumblr.com/), for encouraging me & also almost giving me a heart attack when I walked downstairs to hear my voice playing through the speakers oh god. 
> 
> Special extra amazing thanks to Feather for writing this and giving me permission to record it. Doing this project broke my heart all over again in the best ways. 
> 
> And as always, thanks to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
